Happy Wedding (Night)
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Yuyaki x Leo yuri lemon: Wedded bliss. This is the path Yuyaki and Leo's love leads them down on. This journey starts with two steps...and in the bedroom. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Happy Wedding (Night)**

**By Major Mike Powell III and YuriChan220**

For a shinobi, life can be fleeting.

One moment, a shinobi can be spending time with those they love, the next, they could be cut down by the unexpected strike of a blade.

Life is fleeting for a ninja.

That's why they have to make the most out of the time they have, especially with the ones they love above all others, as if that time were their last.

And to do this, Yuyaki of Team Tonnou and Leo of Team Zodiac, Senrans of Light and Darkness respectively, decided to get married.

Having fallen in love not too long ago, love at first sight and first touch, the precious cutie and the cool and knightly Senrans knew in their hearts that, should their time be cut short by battle, they didn't want to part without having that glittering band on their ring finger.

So, soon enough, Yuyaki and Leo sealed their promise of engagement till death did them part with a kiss in a humble, small chapel in the outskirts of the city with nobody but their respective shinobi teams and a teary-eyed Ginrei as the priest. (Ginrei insisted, on her hands and knees to a much to a dismayed Leo, to officiate the wedding)

And now, here they be, they kneel in front of each other, holding one another's hands at arms' length, their glittering gold-with-silver wedding rings matching oh so beautifully with their velvety skin: they look like caramel and vanilla delicacies in wedding wrapping.

Leo insisted on these dresses...as well as what lies beneath the outer layers, to be made by the hand of tailors from the four corners of the world whose services she acquired and spared no expense in order to achieve perfection on this, her and Yuyaki's Big Day and soon-to-be Big Night.

It is here, in Leo's very own bedroom, showered with the orange, pink and gold rays of the setting sun, that the two beautifully contrasting Senran brides are about to become one.

Of course, they still very much look the part, their eyes roaming over every last single inch of one another, committing to memory how they look.

A kiss and a hug and they pull away to gaze into each other's eyes. Leo offers her hand to her wife and Yuyaki happily accepts it. They just took off their wedding gowns and now revealed transparent tops that show a bit of their underwear, plus the panties. They still wear the white high heels on their feet and they click at every step they take it toward the balcony of Leo's mansion. They lean against the rail to see the beautiful view of the orange sky as the wind blows, making their hair sway gracefully.

"We did it," Leo says, her deep, womanly voice soothing to Yuyaki's ears. "We're finally married."

"Yes...we did,' Yuyaki replies softly as she shows off the silver ring on her finger, gently stroking it. "I still can't believe we made it this far. But I'm very happy...that's all~"

"That's all that matters." the rich girl reaches a hand out to caress her cheek. "This is the new chapter of our relationship now."

The shy tanned girl puts her hand on her beloved's with a smile. "The start...of a new journey. I like that~"

Leo chuckles. Yuyaki was the one who fell in love with the rich girl in the first place. Sure, they belong to different teams and allegiances and should be closer to rivals, but that doesn't stop her from loving her. They fought, they talked and and spent time with one another despite being on different sides.

However, sides, light and darkness, none of this matters to them anymore, now that they're married.

They intertwine hands and nuzzle each other's noses with smiles on their faces.

"Yuyaki-san..." Leo says. "You know, I've been thinking..."

"Hm? What is it...Leo-san?"

"It's still our Big Day...no, soon it'll be our Big Night," the rich girl replies. "I think you know what I mean, don't you~?"

Yuyaki blushes and turns her head to the side. "W-well...I mean, I wasn't prepared for this but..."

"Awwww, but I heard all wedded couples do this after their wedding day~" Leo says. She traces a finger on her exposed tanned thigh. "After all, let me get a dose of that cute body of yours~"

"C-cute...!" Yuyaki squeaks as her legs squirm together at Leo's touch. However, there is one thing about Leo that sort of bothers her. She's always on top of her, never giving her a chance to steal the show. Sure, she's shy and timid and all, but there ARE times when she's had enough and she wants to show the rich girl just how dominant she can be too. "I-I'm sorry, but...there is one...condition…"

"Condition?" Leo tilts her head to the side.

However, before she can react, with a burst of ninja speed, Yuyaki pushes her on their soon-to-be-shared bed. Her long bangs hide her expression...just for a bit. The blonde frowns at this as she is concerned about her behavior.

"Yuyaki-san?"

Then, as if a switch has turned on, Yuyaki shows her face...as her Insane side! But how?

"Y-Yuyaki-san!? You can do it at your own free will!?"

"Heh, it's nothing. This is the condition I was talking about. I'm going to make you feel good, Leo. Just you wait~"

Leo's beautiful violet eyes go wide open but then she bites her lip upon feeling a very pleasant shiver go up and down her spine. The voice of her beloved's other persona...the voice of Insane Yuyaki talking to her with that tone…

"You~are the Lioness, aren't you? She is always your precious little Gazelle...not right now, though. You married her and now you'll get a taste of what's coming to you in this marriage...you love her. Now, you have to love me too~" Yuyaki's far more aggressive persona leans down and coos all this in Leo's face and she delights in the eyes the blonde looks at her with.

"...O-Ok...Yuyaki...Yuyaki-san and you are one in the same...and I shall accept all of her, both of you," Leo responds with a slight smile on her flawless face and she and Insane Yuyaki share a sweet, surprisingly soft and gentle kiss with a touch of tongue and as they kiss, the caramel-skinned beauty on top of the blonde begins to assist her in ridding themselves of their upper underwear, their fingers skillfully undoing strings and pulling down cups and corsets becoming untied as they begin to tangle tongues, with Insane Yuyaki's dominating Leo's.

They then pull away from their kiss and Insane Yuyaki grins at the lovestruck look on Leo's beautifully-blushing face.

"Haaah, yesss, that's~more like it, sweetheart. Now...here, take...this~" The snow-haired Senran other-persona and Leo gives a sweet gasp followed by a series of gentle, deep moans as the tanned one of the two moves her torso up against Leo's and their absolutely marvelous, enormous and soft breasts press tightly together.

Insane Yuyaki moves her breasts against Leo's with broad strokes, almost like she were painting upon Leo's chest.

Then, the caramel beauty moves side-to-side and then backs up to let only their hard, bright pink nipples touch and brush against each other before diving back in to press their breasts together again, their nipples sending tingles of pleasure all over their bodies and sending little rushes of warmth pooling between their legs.

"You like that, Leo? Like that, Ms Lioness~? Like how your Gazelle smothers your boobs with hers? Hmmm? Like these udders of ours?" Insane Yuyaki lovingly taunts the sweetly-moaning, heavy-breathing Leo.

"It's...it's amazing...Yuyaki-san...boobs...your boobs, her oppai...oh my goodness...I...c-can't...! Oh God...~!" Leo's eyes flutter shut against her will and she arches her back to mash her bosom back into Yuyaki's, her pristine white panties becoming wetter by the breast stroke as the heat further pools between her legs.

"...hoooh~?" Insane Yuyaki quirks an eyebrow and she grins. She leans down to breath and coo in Leo's ear.

"Your boobies are sensitive, huh? Mmm? Are they~?" Insane Yuyaki humps Leo with a bit more force, sending her breasts more firmly against Leo's sensitive mammaries.

"A-Ah~!" And then, Yuyaki, "both" of them, get treated to the sweetest, most precious little squeal they have ever heard Leo make.

The blonde's legs squirm below Yuyaki, her thighs rubbing together frantically.

"Ohhh hoh my...my goodness, no way~! Did you just-?" Insane Yuyaki fights back a laugh, but wills it back and she leans down to give a panting, blushing, slightly sweaty-on-the-forehead Leo a kiss on both cheeks and then one on the lips.

"Ok. Later, sweetheart. I like you~" She coos in Leo's ear...and then, she "tags out" with her other, far more docile, much more precious persona.

Yuyaki's eyes go wide and she can hardly believe what she's seeing: Leo, panting in sweet, warm post-orgasm bliss, bliss induced solely by breast rubbing. Leo's eyes open and she tenderly cups Yuyaki's two-shades-of-caramel darker cheek to lead her into a sweet, loving kiss.

"Ahhh...L-Leo-san..." Yuyaki eagerly returns the favor, closing her eyes as they kiss passionately and then pull away. "Wh-what just...happened?"

"Your other...did this, remember?" Leo reminds her with a weak smile. "You finally proved that you're not weak. But please...I want to be touched more." She takes Yuyaki's wrist and guides her hand to between her legs. "I haven't been touched there yet, so…"

"Of course...I will make you feel good now," Yuyaki obliges and moves her fingers that are already inside Leo's pussy. She moves them...rather a little intensely, making Leo moan loudly, her deep voice turned high pitched.

The blonde raises her hand to cover her mouth, but she can't. The feeling is just too good.

"Ah...ahhhhh~!" Leo cries out.

"You're so cute...Leo-san~" the shy tanned girl coos.

Yuyaki moves her fingers with more force, sinking them in and out and at the same time, she dives down to Leo's chest to suck on on her large breasts. Leo arches her back at the intensity of her fingers as well as Yuyaki's mouth on her chest, moaning louder than before. In fact, Leo has never moaned like this in her life, at least for her. From her dominating Yuyaki all the time, now she gets a taste of her own medicine.

"Yuyaki-san...!" Leo cries. "It feels so good! I can't even...aahhh~!"

"Fufu! You're wiggling...rather uncontrollably," the tanned girl says. "Seems like you want more~"

She pulls her fingers out and then puts herself between Leo's legs. The rich girl willingly holds her legs up, spread wide so that Yuyaki can have room to taste her pussy juices. The tanned girl gently removes her panties and leans in gives a few licks here and there before sucking and kissing her labia and clit repeatedly. Once in a while, she pulls away to stick two fingers in to get more wetness and then dives in for more. Leo has never felt this good in a long time. It's definitely worth letting her beloved top her first.

From that point, after 20 minutes has gone by, Leo is reaching her limit. Yuyaki is being more intense than earlier, but keeps on being as gentle as possible with her mouth and fingers. Soon enough, the blonde cannot hold back and arches her back as she climaxes. Yuyaki pulls away to watch her wife squirt out her love juices, taking some droplets on her hand and licking her fingers clean for a good taste. She turns to her exhausted wife while brushing away a strand of hair and kissing her on the cheek.

"How...did I do?" she asks.

Leo weakly smiles. "Very well, Yuyaki-san. I see you've had the courage to be on top. Now...it's my turn." Quickly recovering from the orgasm, she sits up and gently turns Yuyaki around.

Shortly after, the shy tanned girl finds herself face down and butt up on the bed.

"Eh!? N-not this again...!" Yuyaki squeaks.

"Why? It's your favorite~" Leo coos.

Leo reaches up with her hands and confidently grabs two handfuls of Yuyaki, two handfuls of her wife's caramel booty.

Yuyaki gives off a soft gasp and then, a sweet, precious moan here and there as Leo kneads and squeezes and massages her buns.

Leo's beautiful eyes gaze with adoration and hunger at her wife's gorgeous, thick, heart-shaped ass. She leans in and starts to pepper her beloved's butt with kisses: to the cheeks, to where cheek meets thigh, the sides of her butt and she even lands a kiss on the perfect pucker between the buttocks, getting an absolutely adorable "MEEP!" from Yuyaki.

"You love this pose, Yuyaki-san...and so do I. In this pose, you show me your true love and trust." Leo gently yet firmly grips Yuyaki's hips and dives in to lavish her oral attention upon the hot-pink pussy.

A languid stroke of the tongue along the slit and a poke to the inside.

"With this position, you entrust me with your body, with your pleasure~" Leo presses kisses to the thick, meaty labia of Yuyaki, licking up and down and then, lapping at it then the slit in the middle like a thirsty cat.

"You submit to my every whim when you're like this and I fall in love with you all over again each time you present to me in this way~" Leo purrs against Yuyaki's pussy and then, peppers kisses upon her clit before diving back in to plunder Yuyaki's pussy with her tongue like a woman starved for her beloved.

All the while, Yuyaki can't bring herself to try and stifle her sounds of pleasure. She rests her cheek on the pillows of the bed and lets off a sweet, beautifully, crotch throb-inducing string of moans, sighs, little cries here and there, a proverbial orchestra of pleasure for Leo's ears only. Only her wife will ever hear and see her like this.

"Leo-san...! Leo-san...! Ahhh my God...! Leo...san...my beloved wife...! I'm...gonna...I'm gonna cum!" Yuyaki shuts her eyes tightly, tears of joy prickling the edges.

Leo grins and she pulls back and, before Yuyaki can protest, the blonde jams her index and middle fingers in her pussy, grabs an ass cheek with her free hand and starts making delirium-inducing "come hither" motions with her fingers inside Yuyaki...repeatedly stroking that sweet spot.

"Cum for me, Yuyaki-san! Cum for your wife! Let me see you lose yourself to me~!" Leo rests her cheek on Yuyaki's ass cheek and keeps stroking her wife, Yuyaki giving off an absolutely glorious cry of pleasure as her pussy pulses and her walls clamp down on Leo's digits, hungry for every stroke.

Yuyaki clenches the sheets as she shuts her eyes tightly, nodding. Leo's fingers get more intense and finally, the shy tanned girl cannot take it anymore. She jerks her head back as she climaxes, screaming in pleasure. Leo gently turns her around to lie on her back as she pants heavily from exhaustion. Leo licks the love juices from her fingers and turns toward her beloved wife with a loving smile. She leans down to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, then lifts her up and into a gentle embrace.

"Yuyaki-san..." she says softly. "I love you so much. Please...let us finish the night with a bang."

"Of course..." the shy tanned girl manages to return the embrace, closing her eyes with a small smile. "Let's...let's join as one…"

With that, after Yuyaki gets her strength back, both of them spread their legs and come closer and closer bit by bit, joining hands. Soon enough, their pussies connect with one another, making them flinch a bit before looking at each other. With a nod, they go ahead and move their hips, brushing their pussies against each other. Their large breasts jiggle up and down wildly while they do this. Leo can't help but stare at those knockers of Yuyaki's, just bouncing before her. It makes her want to go in and have a feast on them. So she does.

"Hyah!" Yuyaki squeaks as she can feel Leo's mouth on one of her breasts. "L-Leo-saaaaan...ahhhh!"

"I'm sorry~" Leo coos. "I can't help myself. I CAN multi-task, you know? You don't have to worry about me."

"Mmmnnn...haaah...ahhhh...!" Yuyaki continues moving her hips as she lets the rich girl feast on her breasts like there's no tomorrow. Leo's a natural despite them moving up and down like that.

After Leo pulls away, both of them lean in and share a kiss or two before pulling away, gazing into each other's eyes, crying into each other's faces and embracing one another.

"Y-Yuyaki-san...I think I'm at my limit...!" Leo cries.

"M-Me too!" Yuyaki says. "L-let's do it...t-together! As one!"

"Yes...together!"

A few more thrusts here and there and then...they jerk their heads back, crying out each other's names and screaming in pleasure. They spill love juices on the sheets and they fall on their sides, still facing each other. While Yuyaki is nearly passed out, Leo manages to wrap her arms around her beloved wife and hold her close.

"Yuyaki-san...oh, Yuyaki-san...my beloved wife..." she says softly. "I love you...!"

"I...love you...so much...Leo-san..." the shy tanned girl whispers. "Promise me...promise me we'll be together...forever and ever..."

"Of course. We promised that already, remember?" Leo says. "I'll ALWAYS be there to protect you while you~will be there to protect me. We shall protect each other~"

"Oh, Leo-san~!"

"Yuyaki-san!"

They lean in and share a passionate kiss. And then...after getting everything cleaned up, they lie in bed with the new sheets nicely put down. Yuyaki cuddles next to her beloved, resting her head on her large bosom. Leo strokes her hair gently while kissing her forehead and they drift off to sleep.

**The next day...**

"Leo-onee-sama! It's nearly 10:00!" Hyoki hurries down toward her big sister's room to knock on the door. "How long are you planning on sleeping?"

There is no answer. The little sister of Leo, now redeemed herself after mellowing out on taking over the world, has grown a bit impatient of her big sister's constant, heavy sleeping. She has heard of her and Yuyaki being a wedded couple now as well. In fact, she was the flower girl at the wedding.

Still, marriage is no excuse for laziness and self-indulgent sleep!

"Leo-onee-sama? I'm opening the door!" She grabs the knob and twists it, and surprisingly...it's unlocked. It flies open and Hyoki is treated to the sight of Leo and Yuyaki...naked, kissing passionately before stopping and turning toward the small, kitty like girl.

"Hyoki?" Leo says.

"Ummmm...uhhh..." Yuyaki doesn't know what to say and quickly hides her body with the covers. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Ummm...I better...go now...meeeeww..." she quietly tip-toes away and closes the door. "Sorry to bother you, mew…"

All Leo could do is face palm herself while Yuyaki hides her face with the covers, shaking her head roughly while whining adorably.

**~The End~**

**Major Mikey leans back in his chair, smiling like a goof.** Soooo, this~here little thing happened. Yuri-chan, ohhh Yuri-chan~Yuri-chan luuuuuvs Leo-sama x Yuyu-chan~

**Yuri-chan:** Ehehe! They're my New Wave OTP ever since Peach Beach Splash came outThey are the perfect match~

**Major Mikey:** Ohhhh I dunno, Ageha-chan may~have something to say to that~ XD

**Yuri-chan:** Also, just so you guys know, Yuyu's alternate persona...well, I kinda made it up. Yuyu doesn't HAVE to draw out her weapons just to turn in to that.

**Major Mikey:** Turns out she and Insane-chan? can swap out anytime. LOL Pretty cool, huh~? In any case, Yuri-chan, thank you for the opportunity and~thank God for the Cards! "O" Like...wow~

**Yuri-chan:** Those wedding cards~

**Major Mikey:** After seeing dem Cards, Yuri-chan couldn't stop talkin' about this, fellas, I tell ya! XD

**Yuri-chan:** Nope~

**Major Mikey:** She had to rope me into this~ LOL

**Yuri-chan:** They are just too beautiful to ignore~

**Major Mikey:** But hey, Yuri-chan, you keep me in shape, so thank you so much. And yup. Yes, exactly. Leo-sama and Yuyu-chan are sooooo~beautiful, it hurts, and it hurts sooo good! "O"

**Yuri-chan:** So please, long and detailed reviews~

**Major Mikey:** We deserve it, Leo-sama and Yuyu-chan deserve it, and Yuri-chan~herself deserves it for this beautiful idea~

Seeya'll next story!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

**Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


End file.
